The Right Moment
by Anela.Banana
Summary: "Hey Zoro...Let's do it right now." If Zoro was surprised by her statement, it didn't really show. He just smirked and replied, "Right here and right now? You're really one hell of a woman."


It was the aftermath of one hell-of-a-party and every straw hat member was sleeping somewhere on the deck except Zoro and Robin. They sat side by side, only their breaths were heard as they soak in the elusive peacefulness that surrounds the ship. Robin looks at the star-riddled sky and sighs before breaking the silence.

"Hey Zoro...Let's do it right now."

If Zoro was surprised by her statement, it didn't really show. He just smirked and replied, "Right here and right now? You're really one hell of a woman. The crew's asleep, wouldn't it be better if we wait 'til they wake up?"

"The moment seemed right. It's quiet and peaceful. I did say I wanted it quiet and intimate. With everyone awake, I couldn't really see how we could achieve that. Why? Are you having any second thoughts?" She countered as she flashed that knowing smile of hers.

"No. Just thinking hell will break loose if they found out about it when they wake up. I'll go wake Brook up.

"Ok. I'll go get the rings and wake Chopper up then."

"Why would you wake him up?"

"We do need a witness you know."

"Tch. Fine"

Robin laughed lightly as she walked towards the girl's quarters. Zoro remained on the deck and walked towards Brook. He shook his bony friend and said quietly, "Oi Brook, wake up! Me and Robin have a favor to ask!"

Brook quickly sat up from his position and said, "I heard Robin-san and her panties needed my help?"

Zoro smacked Brook's skull and harshly whispered, "You fucking bastard pile of bones! Quiet down or I'll slice that precious afro off! Now listen to what I have to say!"

"Quite the ruckus you boys are making, huh? Brook-san, will you gladly do us our favor?" Robin said smilingly as she walked past them and made her way to Chopper.

Robin crouched down in front of Chopper and lightly shook him.

"Chopper, Chopper."

"Unghhhh... Robin? It's still so early. What's the matter? Are you hurt any where?" Chopper said as he blinked off the sleepiness in his eyes.

"Not particularly but I do need a favor from you. Want to be part of something special? You see, Zoro and I..." Her voice turned to a whisper as she explained the details to Chopper.

They stood on the clearer part of the deck, beyond the remnants of their party and away from the crew. In front of Brook stood Zoro and Robin, facing each other while Chopper stood beside the pair.

"I never would have thought I'd use my powers as Soul King to wed you two. I simply cannot resist a favor from Robin-san. I guess that means your panties will be off limits from now on, huh Robin-san? Yohohohohoho!" said Brook.

"Just start the ceremony, you shitty skeleton!" an annoyed Zoro replied.

"Ah, yes. The rings please, Chopper-san?" Brook said as he looked at Chopper and gestured him to give the rings to Zoro and Robin.

"Get your partner's ring and repeat after me..."

After the vows and the last of 'I do's' have been said, Brook held Zoro's hand and placed it on top of Robin's and said,

"Here in front of your witness and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Husband, you may kiss your wife."

By now, the sun had began to rise illuminating everything around them. For Chopper, who was facing the pair, it seemed as if his closest comrades were shining and the kiss they shared made them shine even brighter. The happiness he felt for the two overflows and turns into tears of joy.

"Z-Zoro! Rob-Robin! I-I'm so happy for you guys I can't stop crying! I'm s-sorry!" Chopper said in between tears.

"Ch-Chopper-san, now you're m-making me cry too (even though I don't have tear ducts! Skull joke! Yohohoho)!" Brook cried as he went beside Chopper and the two cried together.

"Brook, Chopper, I would like to thank you for making this wedding possible though it was not as quiet as I thought it would be. Thank you very much!" Said Robin.

"Waaahhhh! Robinnnn!" Chopper wailed as he transformed into his human point and hugged Zoro and Robin. Robin gladly hugged him back as she patted his back for comfort.

"Oi, be quiet! You're gonna wake the others up!" Said a squished Zoro.

He was too late though, as Nami seems to be woken up by their noises.

"Chopper! Brook! Will you shut it? You two are too noisy and I can't-" she cut her sentence midway as she looked at the group making the noise. The twinkle on Zoro and Robin's fingers gave her a clue on the events that had happened.

"O MY GOD YOU GUYS I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU GOT MARRIED BEHIND OUR BACKS! THIS SI SO UN-" Nami continued to rant.

Zoro just sighed and said, "Oh great, the witch is awake. Just really fucking great."

" I HEARD THAT YOU BASTARD, SHUT UP OR I'LL TRIPLE YOUR DEBTS" Nami retorted.

The others woke up to Nami's rants and was quickly informed by Nami about Zoro and Robin's Marriage.

"Robin-swan how can you even marry this idiotic moss-head?! Oi you marimo, if you ever make Robin-chwan sad I will end you!" pouted an angry and sulking Sanji.

"Zoro-b-bro! Robin-sis! I w-wish you all the S-SUPERRRRR happiness in the w-world! Waaaahhhhhh!" said an emotional Franky as he joined the crying duo, Brook and Chopper.

"I totally knew you guys are marrying tonight! Hah! I was just pretending to be asleep! Anyway, congratulations you guys. And no, these are not tears!"

The teary-eyed Ussop hugged the two before comforting the sulking cook.

"Honestly you two, can't you wait for the proper ceremony? Whether you want it or not, we'll do this whole thing again and I'll be organizing it. We'll put Robin in a pretty dress and you, Zoro, will put on some suit and tie. I'll put the expenses in Zoro's tab. But really, I'm so happy for you guys. I wish you all the best!"

Nami hugged Robin tightly and gave the annoyed Zoro a pat on the back before facing the others.

"Everyone, clean up the mess so we can have another party! Sanji, go prep us some food!" she ordered.

As everyone did what they were ordered to do, Luffy approached the two. He grabbed their shoulders, looked at Zoro then Robin, nodded, and smiled that toothy grin of his.

He faced the others, pumped his fist through the air and shouted,

"LET'S PARTTTYYYY!"

* * *

AN:  
It's OOC, I know. In this world, Soul King now has the power to wed people (probably to boost his popularity?) haha. I read many Zoro/Robin wedding fics and I just wanted to do my own little take on it :) Tell me how I can make it better/what I did wrong/whatever by reviewing my work! Thanks for reading!


End file.
